Life
by Josefina Eagle
Summary: Roxas is struggling with living with his demons. With him feeling like he has no one to talk to, How can he live with his life? Luckily, Best friends always knows somethings wrong in the end. Can Axel save him from his demons? Akuroku, Zemyx


Hello Fanfiction. Its been awhile. Thank you everybody for reading my awful first fanfic. xP so I bring you this new one. I hope you like this one. I don't know how long this will last but I hope you enjoy. WARNING! There will be attempted suicide, bad language, and loads of angst . Also, there will be Disney references. There may be lemon. But that depends on many things.

Disclaimer: I own nothing .

Roxas was born into a happy household. No abusive parents, he had a house to live in, he had toys to play with when he was a kid, and he had loving grandparents. He always had a bunch of presents for Christmas and his birthday. Some kids had nothing. So he should be happy right? Isn't that the way it is? People with an easy life are happy and can't complain. Some people feel like those who have had a good life have no right to complain. He never understood why his mind always thought like this. He was always arguing with himself but in a very tiring way. Axel, Roxas' best friend since they were kids, didn't even know this was how Roxas felt. Roxas wanted to tell him, but unlike Roxas, Axel came from a very unhappy childhood. So Roxas never mentioned it.

"Hey Rox-ass!" Came a great shout in Twilight High's hallways. Roxas, snapped out of his musings only to be tackled by a tall lanky red head.

"Axel! What did I say about that damn nickname?" He snapped and tried to glare at the red head but he couldn't help but grin when he saw his best friend. Axel had somehow managed to tangle all of his limbs into his backpack. Axel was known to do that.

"So my Roxy-poo, what made you look so serious? Your twinkles were showing again. And I believe that thinking is a dangerous pastime." He smirked right at Roxas and Roxas melted. He had a big crush on his best friend. But Axel was dating someone else. And besides, Roxas didn't even like himself. Wasn't there a saying something about that? How can someone like you if even you don't like yourself?

"You and your damn Disney movies. Seriously, I think that's your 25th one today. And of course it had to be Beauty and the Beast. " Not that Roxas minded. He liked Disney movies too. Axel just loved them more than he did. But it always made him laugh.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with. I would be more concerned that we're not in your car getting ice cream. Sea Salt ice cream now!" Half yelled Roxas as he ran for Axel's car. " C'mon Ax! You're getting slow! Old age getting to ya?"

" Oh, you're in for it now Roxy. Just for that comment, you're only allowed to get Vanilla ice cream!" The two were almost there, Axel was in the lead when suddenly, they both tripped over something.

"Ahahahahaha! See Zexy? I told you it was a good idea! We won the race!" Yelled a Mohawk/mullet haired guy.

"Damn it Demy! Why'd you do that? I was winning!" Zexion and Demyx stood there with Demyx Giving them his best puppy eyed look.

"I wanted to win the race. And I want ice cream. Can we go please? Please? Pleaseeeeee? I'll be your best friend!" asked Demyx adding tears in his eyes for good measure.

"Fine Demyx, you and Zex can come with us. Let's go." Sighed Axel but he was smiling. No one could stay mad at Demyx. Especially when it came to the ice cream shop. They went there every day after school and stayed there for hours. Today was no exception. Sometimes Axel and Roxas would go to the clock tower and just eat their ice cream and talk for hours about everything. Except Roxas' problems. He didn't want to talk about them. He always felt like he was complaining about things that were stupid. They went to the shop and ate their ice cream. Axel didn't carry through his threat and Roxas was able to get his sea salt instead of vanilla. After a couple of hours, Roxas had to go home. Axel lived with his grandma since his parents were in prison. Axel dropped off Roxas and then he went home. Roxas went to his room and lay on his bed. His brain started to wonder and always without fail, the thoughts came back.

" Why does Axel even hang around me? Maybe he pities me. I'm the loner. Sora is younger than me but yet is better at everything. That's really pitiful. The older one is supposed to be better. But then, who could like a life wrecker? That's what I was born to do. Ruin lives. I'm the reason that Dad has to work in a job that he hates because he had to support me. " Roxas had fallen asleep while this was floating in his head.

So what do ya think so far? If you have a problem with this say it in a nice helpful way ok? There's no need to get nasty. The next chapter will be longer. I just wanted to test the waters before I go hardcore into this story.


End file.
